All In
by silverbellbaby
Summary: After years of going between Elizabeth and Sam, Jason needs to make a decision. Elizabeth wants to know if he's 'All In' with her or if it's time for her to move on. Who will he choose? Liason one shot.


**A/N: This is me venting on how Jason has flip-flopped between Elizabeth/Sam for years. I wanted Elizabeth to be the strong independent woman she's always been. Sam won't be written in a good light as I can't stand her character. Hope you enjoy. Cameron/Jake/Aiden are the same age in this one shot as they are on the show. Longer A/N at bottom.**

 **Title: All In**

 **Artist: Lifehouse**

 **Summary: After years of going between Elizabeth and Sam, Jason needs to make a decision. Elizabeth wants to know if he's 'All In' with her or if it's time for her to move on. Who will he choose? Liason one shot.**

 *****Elizabeth's House*****

Jason: (surprised) "What did you just say?"

(Elizabeth folds her arms and raises her eyebrows at the mob enforcer)

Liz: "You heard me, Jason."

Jason: (shakes his head) "I-I don't understand. I thought I did."

(Elizabeth scoffs as she walks in a circle before facing the man she has always loved)

Liz: "No, Jason, you didn't." (sighs deeply) "I'm tired of going around in circles. I'm tired of the years going by and you're still flip-flopping between me and Sam. I'm tired of you saying you love me, but that you also love Sam. Yes, it is possible to love two people at the same time. What's NOT okay is sometimes being with me and then other times being with her."

(Jason slides his hands over his spiked hair and briefly looks at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and sighs softly. He had no idea he was doing this. No one mentioned this to him. Call him clueless, if you will. Yeah, sometimes men were clueless)

Jason: "You're right. I do love both you and Sam. I honestly thought I chose you a long time ago."

Liz: (scoffs incredulously) "How did you, Jason? I will always love you. I think I gave you my heart when I first saw you all those years ago without realizing it." (sighs) "You always felt I couldn't handle your world. I have always tried telling you that I could handle your life just fine. Is it a perfect world with the bodyguards around?" (shakes her head) "No. But I have told you more than once that they don't bother me."

Jason: "Are you sure about that? Elizabeth, I know you're not crazy regarding it."

Liz: "No, I'm not crazy about it. But, clearly you have problems hearing me. So, let me spell it out for you. You have felt the guards and your business were keeping us apart. When the truth was, it was YOU. Even when I was being completely honest with you, you weren't listening. I have never stopped loving you and never will. Whether or not I want to, you have always had my heart. I honestly don't know if you feel the same way because then why is Sam still in the picture? She claims she can handle your life. That's her business. However, you don't seem to have any issues with her being in your life. Why is that exactly?"

Jason: "I don't know. Maybe she can handle the guns or be in my life a bit."

Liz: (sighs) "Okay, I admit that's the difference between her and I. If I had to use a gun, I would. It's not my favorite thing to use. If it was necessary, though, I would. As for actually being in your mob life, that's true. I don't want to be in it. That's your life and I respect it. I also know there are some things you can't tell me. I can handle the secrecy. I just can't handle the going back and forth between Sam and I." (serious tone) "So, it's time to make a choice. Once and for all, Jason, who do you want to be with? If you want to be with me….If you truly want to be with me, you need to be All In. Not half in like you've been all these years. You know how I feel about you. Now, you need to ask yourself the same question. Please don't come back until you've made a decision."

(Elizabeth opens the door and faces the love of her life again)

Liz: "I love you with all my heart. I won't, however, be 2nd choice. I can handle being on my own just fine. Me and the boys will be fine. You are more than welcome to visit them anytime you want to. Goodbye."

(Jason wanted to defend himself more. He chose to respect her wishes. He loved Elizabeth more than anything. He knew who he needed to speak to as the only person he could think of must have put ideas in Elizabeth's head. That pissed him off. When he was outside Elizabeth's house, he pulled his cell phone out of his leather jacket and dialed a number. When the person on the other line picked up, Jason spoke)

Jason: "We need to talk. Meet me on the pier in 15 minutes."

(Jason ends the call and looks forward in a serious tone)

Jason: "It's time we get everything out in the open."

 *****15 minutes Later*****

(Just as promised, Jason comes face to face with someone from his past….Sam)

Jason: "Thank you for meeting me."

Sam: (shrugs) "You didn't really give me much choice. You sounded serious on the phone."

Jason: (serious expression) "You know I love Elizabeth. I told you that over the years. She seems to think that you're in my heart, too."

Sam: (raises her eyebrows) "Aren't I? Jason, I know you love me, too. You may love her, too, but I'm in your heart. How do I know that? Because I can be in your world. Elizabeth can't. You're the one who told me that."

Jason: "Because I always thought it was too dangerous for her. I didn't want to see what was right in front of me."

Sam: (folds her arms) "Which is?"

Jason: (sighs) "I'm sorry if I ever made you think I picked you or made you think that I loved you more."

Sam: (nods) "Because you do."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, I don't. Yes, I loved you at one time. That love went away. How do I know that? Thinking of you doesn't put a smile on my face. Elizabeth and her three boys do. Cameron and Aiden may not be mine biologically like Jake is, but they're mine in every way that counts. As a matter of fact, when I see Elizabeth again, I'm going to ask her for permission to adopt them."

Sam: (scoffs) "I can't believe this! Jason, she's not in your heart! I am!"

Jason: (raises his voice) "Yes, she is! You've never been in my heart, Sam! You need to face the truth! Stop spreading lies to Elizabeth because she won't lie to me about it. Unlike you, she owns up to her faults. Now, please respect my decision. If you can't, then find a hobby."

(Jason walks away, leaving Sam to scream as she couldn't believe she truly lost him….to HER)

 *****About 2 Hours Later*****

(Elizabeth was playing with Cameron, Jake, and Aiden at home. She admitted to herself that she hoped Jason would choose her and the boys. She accepted the reality that that wouldn't happen. After hearing a knock at the front door, Elizabeth goes to answer it, revealing Jason)

Liz: (surprised) "H-Hi."

Jason: (nods) "Hi."

Jake: "Dad!"

(Jake runs into his father's arms, causing Jason to smile)

Jason: "Hi, son. How are you?"

Jake: "Better now that you're here."

Cameron: "Hi, Jason."

Aiden: "Hi."

Jason: "Hey, guys."

Liz: "I'm kinda surprised you're back."

Jason: "I got to the root of the problem that we discussed earlier. It's taken care of."

Liz: (cautiously) "Really?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes. I told them to leave us alone and to quit spreading stories around."

Liz: (mouths) "Sam?"

(Jason nods in response)

Jason: "Cameron and Aiden may not be mine by blood, but they're mine in every way that counts. However, I'd like to make things more permanent."

Cameron: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Liz: (shocked) "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes. I'd like to officially adopt them so I can call them my sons."

Liz: (turns her head slightly) "Are you sure?"

Jason: "Yes."

Cameron: "Please, mom! I want Jason to officially be my dad!"

Aiden: (nods) "Me, too."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I'd like that, too."

Jason: "There's one more thing to take care of."

Liz: (confused) "What's that?"

(With the boys next to him, Jason bends down on one knee, causing Elizabeth to gasp in shock)

Liz: "Oh, my god!"

(He takes out the black box and opens it, showing a diamond square ring)

Jason: "I love you and the boys more than my own life. I want to grow old with you and, if we choose to down the road, have more kids." (smiles) "You asked me a question earlier that I would like to answer now. For God, you and the boys to witness….I am officially 'All In'. Elizabeth Imogene Webber, will you marry me?"

(Elizabeth laughs happily as tears of joy flood her eyes)

Liz: "Yes! Yes!"

(The boys cheered as Jason slides the ring on her ring finger. After kissing her hand, he gets up and passionately kisses the woman he cherished. After facing each other, they smile)

Liz: "Thank you for picking me…and the boys."

Jason: "Always and forever, baby."

 **THE END**

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. I finished writing 'One Upon a Liason' that throughthemirrordarkly started (she wrote chapter 1 but deleted it and I made it more my own but will still give her credit), so I'll be sending the story to my beta tomorrow. When she is done editing it for any mistakes/errors/spelling/etc, I'll be posting it unless she finds anything seriously wrong with it. All mistakes in any of my stories after my beta finishes are my own in the end. The tale is 12 chapters long. I'll do my usual when the time comes…once during the week and once on the weekends as that's all I can manage. I want to write a few one shots/short stories that I've had planned for a while before moving towards my next full-length story. Thank you as always my loyal readers for your patience. Hope you've enjoyed my stories and I appreciate your feedback on them.**


End file.
